The purpose of this project is to identify pregnant women at increased risk for producing an infant with genetic disease, and to identify other problems that are associated with mental retardation. Another area of interest is the antenatal diagnosis of genetic bone dysplasias, especially those associated with severe brain dysfunction or those which are lethal in the neonatal period.